


the best fanfic to ever grace this site I think

by onetoomanycats



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, best goddamn fanfic you're ever gonna read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetoomanycats/pseuds/onetoomanycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tellin ya, it's fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best fanfic to ever grace this site I think

Tyler sat in his bedroom, lying glamorously over his desk chair like a rich old woman on a piano.

“HOT Damn what a beauty.” He remarked as Joshua waltzed into the room.

“Thanks babe.” Josh dramatically flipped his hair, reminiscent of a pink wildebeest in a windstorm.

“Oh… um… I wasn’t talking about you…” Tyler blushed and attempted to hide his computer screen.

“What do you MEAN. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU.” Josh was feeling very angsty that day.

“ It’s nothing! I swear! I still love you!” Tyler was now crying. Also sweating. It was really gross. Josh pried his boyfriend’s body away from the computer and gasped.

“A Google search for ‘hot and spicy Seth Meyers images???’” Josh erupted. “And a blog called sethmeyersismydaddy?”

“He’s just such a beautiful man..” Tyler attempted to defend himself. “I still love you! I just also love Seth!”

Josh stormed away and slammed the door just hard enough for Tyler’s Seth Meyers body pillow to fall out of the closet.

“It’s okay Seth. It’s just us now…..” Tyler looked longingly into the distance as teardrops fell onto Seth’s beautiful, rosy face.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin amazing


End file.
